


hey dummy

by mailani



Series: Tratie Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), F/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailani/pseuds/mailani
Summary: Hey dummy.You can wake up now.This prank has gone on for far too long.The fighting is over.Gaea is gone.We won.A story told sentence by sentence | tratie | canon divergence





	hey dummy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey Annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476086) by let-me-eat-cake. 



> [on wattpad]
> 
> Hey guys,
> 
> Again, like WASSAP, this was originally posted on Fanfiction.net a year ago.  
> On there, I posted it sentence by sentence.  
> Here, I decided to post it all in one go to save me time and to save you guys some time. 
> 
> However, it you want to read it in the original format, here is the link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12885161/1/Hey-Dummy 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~mailani

Hey dummy.

You can wake up now.

This prank has gone on for far too long.

The fighting is over.

Gaea is gone.

We won.

 

Percy is back. 

So is the rest of the Argo II.

The whole camp is celebrating.

Except for Connor and I.

 

It's been a month.

I wake up everyday expecting to find one of your pranks.

I am so ready to yell, "STOLLS"

But that's not reality.

 

Connor has stopped smiling. 

He has even stopped pranking.

We both force smiles onto our faces.

Smiles that everyone can see through.

 

The ceremony was short 

Your cabin built your shroud.

It was interesting to say the least.

Connor spoke on your behalf. 

It was beautiful.

 

Camp isn't the same. 

The strawberries aren't sweet anymore.

The campfire isn't warm. 

It's raining 24/7.

Camp has lost its vibrant colors. 

It's lost its colorful soul.

It's all grey and murky.

It's missing its heart.

 

I miss your dumb pranks. 

I miss your sly smirk.

Connor has that same smirk.

But it's not the same.

I miss your corny jokes.

I miss you.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey dummy. 

Please come back.

I know it is impossible,

but at least wait for me in Elysium. 

Then I could tell you the three words.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey Travis, 

It haven't visited you for a while.

Can you believe it has been a year since that day?

A whole year.

I brought you some candy.

Dylan's Candy Shop, your favorite.

And no, I did not steal it.

 

Things are getting better 

Camp is a little brighter.

It only rains on some days.

The campfire is warmer.

But I still miss you.

 

Connor started pranking people again 

That's a good thing I guess.

My cabin doesn't get pranked as much anymore.

Did you have something to do with us constantly getting pranked?

  

Remember when you first pranked my cabin? 

Connor and you had scattered chocolate bunnies on our roof.

They all melted, and they stained the grass.

I was so mad at you (and Connor). 

I made you guys clean our roof. 

You were stuck there for a whole day scraping off the residue.

That was the day I started 'hating' you guys.

But now I would give anything for you to prank me like that again.

 

Have I mentioned I'm leaving for college next week? 

I'm so excited.

Not just to go to college, but to see New Rome. 

I heard there are Demigods living out their whole lives there.

Wouldn't that be amazing? 

We could have grown old together there, Travis.

 

Speaking of growing old,

Lady Artemis offer me a spot on the Hunt.

I refused.

While temping, I couldn't stop thinking about you.

Being a part of the Hunt means eternal maidenhood.

That would mean not being about to see you for a long time.

So I refused.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey Travis, 

I'm in New Rome now.

You would have loved it here. 

The Romans are very different from the Greeks.

They're a lot more structured. 

I can picture you complaining about it. 

But you would have jumped at the opportunity to prank them.

Gods I miss you. 

 

I just met my roommate. 

Her name is Emiri, a daughter of Mercury.

She reminds me so much of you.

The first day we lived together she swapped my shampoo for red dye.

You guys would have hit if off immediately.

In fact, I probably would be in the middle of stopping one of you guys' pranks.

 

Class starts up in week. 

It is probably going to be really hectic.

I won't be able to speak to you for a while

But, please just remember... 

I miss you

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey Stoll, 

I haven't seen you in a while.

I'm back at Camp Half-Blood for the summer.

The first year of college was amazing.

I met many wonderful people, including Emiri.

 

There's one guy, Julien, a son of Bacchus. 

He asked me out on a date a month into college.

He is really nice.

And he does not have a Kool Aid addiction,

Which is a big plus. 

However, his brother, Dakota, is another story.

I like Julien enough.

I don't love him though,

At least not yet. 

Not like... You.

  

Anyway, enough about me. 

How are you doing?

Not like you can really answer...

But is Elysium treating you well? 

Are there enough people to prank there?

Have you seen Beckendorf or Silena?

Or even Luke?

 

And I know I sound crazy, 

Trying to have a casual conversation with a fallen warrior.

That's supposed to be a job reserved for the children of Hades.

Gods, I'm jealous of Nico.

You know how stupid it is to be jealous of him.

His life is so hard,

Yet I wish I had his powers. 

Because, then I could talk to you.

Then I could tell you...

Nevermind, it's stupid.

 

Anyways, I hope you are having fun in Elysium with all the others. 

Meanwhile, Miranda is yelling at me to get ready for capture the flag.

We are teamed up with the Athena cabin this time.

Hermes is on Ares' side.

So, I guess it's time to whoop your brother's butt.

Wish me luck.

Until next time Travis.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey Weirdo, 

I can't believe I have not mentioned this to you before.

But, a while ago, Apollo was cast out of Olympus as a mortal. 

He came to camp and discovered that we are threatened by an evil triumvirate.

And in case you don't know what a triumvirate is,

It's basically a group of three men who hold much power.

In this case it is Nero, Commodus, and another messed up Roman emperor.

Apparently they've been helping many of Camp Half-Blood threats.

Crazy, right?

 

It appears that we are going to be sucked into another war.

Just another Saturday, right? 

Ooo and update on capture the flag.

We totally creamed your cabin's butts.

Annabeth's plan gave you guys no chance. 

Better luck next time, Stoll.

MY CABIN REIGNS SUPREME. 

Or more like Annabeth reigns supreme, but let's ignore that.

 

Welp, I'm going back to New Rome tomorrow. 

Woohoo, sophomore year!

I need to start thinking about what to major in.

I was thinking about something like botany.

I know, I know, I'm a plant freak.

Stop laughing at me. 

I'm a plant freak and proud.

And in case you can't tell, I'm mentally sticking my tongue out at you.

Until we meet again.

Bye bye.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hello, hey, hi 

Julien finally asked me to become his official girlfriend.

I told him I would answer that the next time we meet. 

Since I didn't want to make the wrong choice.

What do you think? 

Should I accept it?

 

How are going to communicate your answer to me? 

Maybe I should just flip a drachma.

You can use your spirit magic stuff to influence the outcome.

Because that is definitely how it works.

The God's side for yes and the Empire State Building for no.

Sounds good?

Good.

Here it goes.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hi Travis,

Thanks for your advice.

It turned out to be the best answer.

I think that's a first.

Should I scream to the world that the Travis Stoll finally had a good idea?

It just wouldn't have been fair to him to answer differently.

 

On another note, classes are going good.

Homework is a pain (as usual),

But I would trade a war for homework any day.

So... Yeah, things are pretty ordinary right now.

I am going to bathe in the while I can.

See you soon Travis. 

 

A month!

I have only been back at New Rome for a month,

And you know what happened?

The freaking emperors decide to stage their attack on Camp Half Blood.

Obviously I have to return home, 

But it was so nice not having to worry about everything.

 

I was on a date with Julien when I got the IM.

Will from the Apollo cabin was the one who messaged me.

The chat was really brief.

All I know is that the triumvirate of Nero, Commodus, and Caligula are go to attack in a fortnight.

Oh yeah, by the way, the third emperor is Caligula if you haven't figured that out.

Back to the story, New Rome is also having it's issue with the old hags,

But it was agreed that the Greeks and a handful of Romans would go protect Camp.

We need all the manpower we can get.

Anyways, got to go... 

Ya know... With the impending ambush threatening our home (and the world)

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey Stoll,

I'm at camp now.

It's very hectic, as expected.

Last minute battle strategies are being thrown at us.

And much like last time,

You know... the battle where you--

Your cabin is laced with traps and snares galore.

Naturally, my cabin is covered in ensnaring plants.

I can't talk long,

So I just have one more sentence I want to say. 

Wish us luck.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey Travis,

Let's get straight to the point.

I'm dying.

It turns out getting stabbed in the heart isn't the healthiest thing.

Connor's sorry ass better be grateful.

I had to jump in front of that arrow for him,

Or he would be in my position:

Unconscious and dying on the battlefield.

I don't have much time left.

No amount of ambrosia or nectar can save me.

Well... I guess I'll see you on the other side.

Bye b--

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

Hey Dummy, 

I love you.

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

_Hey Katie,_

_I love you too._

 

●❯────────────────❮●

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
